


Did I say too much? Did I say enough?

by PinkRambo



Series: Stuckony Bingo 2020 [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bingo Fill, Bribery, Implied Violence, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Self Image Issues, bribary, friends comforting friends, married husbands, no powers, unbeta'd we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRambo/pseuds/PinkRambo
Summary: Bucky and Tony, on what's supposed to be a romantic getaway, run into Steve, who's been stood up by his boyfriend. Once they find out how and why, they spend their weekend helping their friend as well as posing a question to him.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Former Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Other Background Relationships - Relationship
Series: Stuckony Bingo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035894
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One





	Did I say too much? Did I say enough?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt from AvengersNewB and Moody from the Stuckony server. 
> 
> An AU where Tony and Bucky are on a romantic holiday together in a couples intimacy retreat and bump into Steve ( maybe they know him from before, maybe not, maybe he's even Bucky's or Tony's ex) who's on the holiday alone because he was going to meet Rumlow in the resort but instead of coming Rumlow sent a text to break up with Steve, and now he can't go back because there are no flights out of the island.
> 
> \---
> 
> BINGO FILL - O5 - Angry Mob

“This is going to be good for us babe.” 

“We don’t need an intimacy weekend!” Tony grouched. 

“Tony, you spend more time in your workshop than you do with me. I’m not saying that we have problems, but this is going to let you spend time WITH me and me alone without distractions.” Bucky gently cajoled, knowing his husband was putting up token resistance because it was who he was. And he loved him for it, but sometimes enough was enough. Bucky had put his foot down and had cashed in his weekend away from christmas two years previous. 

When they touched down Thursday night, and got to their room, Bucky got Tony convinced to try the jacuzzi in the resort. One the way there towels over their shoulders, and swim trunks on, they were met with the very familiar sight of hunched shoulders. They were both well aware of what Steve was like, but they hadn’t been expecting to see him here, sitting on a bench looking like he was a breath away from crying. They were both friends with the blonde, though Bucky had been closer to him since they were exes as well. They had parted ways friends, still loving each other, when they realized it wasn’t working out. Hell it had been a night out with Steve where Bucky had met the man he was going to call his husband later. 

Tony had commissioned art from Steve, so that he could show off Steve’s talent and support him, since his art was good and Tony liked to support his friends. The pair immediately took a look at each other and sat down on either side of Steve’s frame. 

“Hey Stevie. What a stroke of luck running into you here…” Bucky said softly, jostling Steve’s shoulder with his own. 

The shock on Steve’s face was apparent and he rubbed at tears that hadn’t fallen before he gave them both a slightly watery smile. “Hey guys. Didn’t know you’d be here.” 

“We’re always happy to see you Dolly.” Bucky leaned around Steve, and Steve turned a confused look at Tony who shrugged. “Famous blonde, great rack. Voice to die for.” The laughter from Steve was short and almost hysterical before he got himself under control again. But the smile that graced his lips now didn’t seem forced now. It seemed much more happy and manageable. 

“I can’t say that I’ve ever been compared to Parton herself, but thanks Tony.” He grinned before his thoughts turned and they watched the smile vacate his face. 

“Steve what’s wrong? Where’s Brock?” Bucky asked gently. 

Steve didn’t say anything just handed his phone over to Bucky, and Bucky read through the long lengthy messages between Brock and Steve. It amounted to Brock saying Steve was too clingy and that he was tired of being suffocated by the man. He said he was leaving Steve for someone who understood him better, and that by the time he got the message, that Steve would already be somewhere that he could handle his… issues on his own. Tony looked confused, but Bucky was furious as he handed the phone over to Tony. 

The fact that Brock had, in a mere six months, managed to undo everything Bucky had worked on with Steve over the 15 years they had been friends and lovers made his blood boil. Steve was trying to make himself small like he was when he had been a kid, anything to be unseen. He glanced at his husband who was nearly vibrating in his rage as he read through the messages. 

“ _ I just want to go home, but nothing is flying out until Sunday… _ ” Steve whispered. 

Bucky put his anger at Brock to the side and wrapped Steve up in a hug, looking over at Tony who was as furious as he was at Brock. 

_ We have to help him. _ Bucky mouthed at Tony.

_ Duh. Do we tell the rest of our friends? _ Tony mouthed back.

_ Not yet. When we get back, absolutely. _ Bucky’s eyes promised retribution for the crimes Brock had committed and Tony moved to wrap Steve up in a hug as well. 

“Alright Spangles, let’s get into the jaccuzi. Just cause dick wad isn’t here doesn’t mean we can’t have fun.” Tony said as he coaxed all of them up to their feet and asked one of the staff for another towel before they were back on their way to the large jacuzzi that was waiting for them. 

* * *

After getting Steve settled in his hotel room, the pair moved back to their room, just a couple doors down. “Huh… who knows if Brock had actually shown up, we might not have ever known they were there.” Tony mused softly, though he turned to his husband as the man practically growled. 

“I’m going to kill Brock. Six months Tony. Six months and Steve’s back to the self deprecating kid he was before we became friends.” Bucky was pacing back and forth, grouchy. “So much for our fucking weekend.” 

Tony was shocked at the venom of that statement before he saw his husband raking his hands through his hair. “You aren’t actually upset that we’re going to spend the weekend helping Steve are you?”

“What? No not at all.” Bucky’s anger was momentarily disrupted before he turned to look at Tony. “He’s our friend. Fuck you’re rich enough that we could have a weekend like this every weekend if we wanted to. But Steve… Steve needs our help…And I don’t know how far we should go to offer our help…” 

“How far? Are you… Have you finally considered that thing I asked months ago?”

“Maybe. But I don’t want him to think we’re patronizing him. Or pitying him.” Bucky flopped back on the bed with a groan. “I’m just so…”

“I know Bucky Bear. I know. I am too. Should we tell the others to be prepared for what we’re going to do to Brock when we get back?” Tony asked as he moved over to sit next to Bucky on the bed, his hand laid gently on his stomach.

“Hmmm….” Bucky hummed softly, before he sat up and grinned at the other man. “No… no we’re going to tell them right now.” 

Bucky moved over to their laptop and pulled up the group chat. He settled in, waiting for people to pick up. It took fifteen minutes for the entire call to answer before he settled back with Tony on his lap. 

“Hey guys. You know we wouldn’t be calling this weekend if it wasn’t important. You all know Steve Rogers?” Bucky asked, watching their group of friends nodding in understanding. 

“Of course. The blonde, hunky, total babe.” Natasha said as she lounged in bed with Clint and Sam’s heads pillowed on her shoulders. “What about him?”

“Wait, wasn’t he dating that prick? Bromlow?” Phil chimed in, with Maria and Nick’s faces also in his camera. 

“Brock Rumlow. But we all called him fuck ass.” Sam supplied. 

“So what’s the thing going on?” Pepper asked, seated on the floor in front of Rhodes who was in a recliner, and the laptop was angled to the side to include Hope and Scott. 

“We’re going to destroy Brock Rumlow for what he did to Steve. Steve’s here by himself! Brock waited to break up with him until he was here! Left him texts while his phone was off and he didn’t get them till he got here!” Tony snarled, only for Bucky to hold him close and soothe him. 

However, everyone’s reaction to the news was as visceral as theirs had been. Everyone was talking over each other and Bucky gave them all a moment before he spoke sharply. “Enough. We’re going to be back Sunday. Monday morning, Brock’s life ends. So you’ve got the weekend to find us EVERYTHING you can on Brock Rumlow. Because we’re going to destroy him before he knows what hits him. No one messes with Steve and gets away with it.” Bucky grinned sharply before the rest matched the expression and laughter started. 

As the call hung up, Bucky looked up at Tony who was smiling back at him. Brock Rumlow wasn’t going to know what was coming, and the pair were going to spend the weekend helping Steve have some relaxation and healing. 

But there was a little bit of guilt in Bucky’s face. “Tones… I’m so sorry for all this. I nagged at you to spend time with me… and now we’re not even spending time just us…” 

Tony cupped his husband’s face, and places soft kisses against his cheeks and lips. “Like you said, I’m rich enough to afford this kind of trip for us every weekend until we’re old and grey and still not even put a dent in our funds. I’m never going to be angry at you over this because it’s important. He’s our friend.” Bucky sighed and leaned into his husband’s comforting. 

“You know… I was going to approach Steve about joining us when he told us that he was seeing Rumlow… and I had bad feelings but he looked so fucking happy… and I ignored my gut…” Bucky leaned forward with his head against Tony’s shoulder. 

“Well we won’t do that again will we?” Tony gently cajoled before he heard Bucky’s muffled agreement. 

* * *

The weekend was filled with both of them making sure that Steve had whatever he wanted and they wouldn’t take no for an answer. They were able to get rid of a lot of the sadness that they saw Steve feeling and made sure that he was rarely alone. Despite trying, Steve put his foot down about him joining them in bed for cuddles at the end of the day. 

“But why?”

“It’s just… too much. You guys came here to get away and now you’re handling my shit! It’s not fair.” Steve grouched, pushing the food around on his plate. “You shouldn’t have to deal with my problems.” 

Tony glanced at his husband, and reached over to gently hold Steve’s hand, waiting for the blonde to look at him. “Steve, you’re our friend. More than that, we…” Tony glanced over at Bucky again, getting the nod. “We wanted to talk to you about something. Hell we were planning on doing it months ago but you had just gotten into a relationship with Brock…. And we didn’t want to ruin what could have been a good thing for you.” Tony swallowed hard, normally able to just keep talking but he wanted this to come out right. Like Bucky he didn’t want Steve to feel pitied or like they were doing this just to make him feel better.

Steve looked like he was going to say something, but Bucky spoke up first. “Let him finish Steve, please.” Steve just nodded before turning his attention back to Tony. 

“We were going to take you out to dinner, just like this, and ask you to join us in a poly relationship Steve. I’ve talked to you and Buckaroo often enough about your relationship that I kinda figured… well that you both were poly. It’s tough for polyamourous individuals to be in just a relationship with one other person. I can go either way, but you and Bucky… I think you both need more. I’ve talked with him, and we came to the same agreement.” Tony cleared his throat for a moment, sipping on his drink, and then watched as Bucky took Steve’s other hand. Steve looked shocked and confused but he looked down at their hands. 

“We want you to be part of our lives Steve, more than just our friend.” Tony squeezed Steve’s hand and his eyes flew up to meet Tony’s. 

“Are...You’re not just… saying that because of… what Brock did are you?” Steve whispered. 

“No Steve. We had, honest to god, planned to ask you to dinner the day you called to let us know you were seeing Brock.” Bucky replied. 

Tears gathered in Steve’s eyes and both of them moved their chairs over and wrapped Steve up in a tight hug, letting him quietly cry against them. When he finally got himself under control again, he leaned back, letting Tony wipe his tears away. 

“I...I need to get my shit from Brock’s...but how would… all of this work between us?” Steve asked softly. 

“Well that’s part of what we need to talk about. We can’t just assume that it’ll all work out, because that’s not how all of this will work. Tony’s had some successful and not successful poly relationships so we’ll be relying on him to help us through it all, but ultimately, it’s up to all of us. Whatever we agree on as a trio.” Bucky replied gently. 

“But this conversation is much better had on a couch in front of the tv instead of in the restaurant. So let’s finish dinner, then we’ll go get comfortable and talk about this.” Tony smiled at Steve who smiled back at him, and they finished up dinner with smiles on their faces. Tony and Bucky kept their arms around Steve’s waist as they walked with him to their room, and once they were in, Steve seemed to lose his bravado. As if he wasn’t sure, still, about whether the offer was real or genuine. 

Bucky coaxed Steve over while Tony poured them all drinks, and got Steve comfortable on the couch. 

“I want to preface all of this Stevie with telling you that I still love you. Even if we decided at the time it wasn’t good for us to be together at the time, I didn’t stop loving you. Tony knows, and has never asked me to try and stop.” 

“Because I came to love you, not as a friend but as chosen family, which shouldn’t be taken into a weird context for the record. I just knew that you were going to be part of my life for a very long time because I wouldn’t want you to be anywhere else.” Tony said as he handed Steve a drink. 

Steve looked at the married pair with a little bit of awe. “If this is a dream I hope it’s all alcohol induced and I never wake up from it.” 

“Sorry punk, but this is real life. We know how tough it was with Brock, but that doesn’t change the fact that we still want you here to be part of this relationship.” Bucky said as he sat down on the couch, with Tony in his lap. 

For the next three hours they talked about what it would mean for all of them to be in a relationship together. What they would expect from Steve as one of the partners, walking Steve through what he wanted. It was an effort to get him to remember that he was allowed to want things, but they managed until they all had an idea of what it would mean for all of them to be together. 

By the end of it all, Steve was sprawled out on the couch with his head in Tony’s lap with the smaller man’s hand carding through his hair while Bucky was seated on the floor, with his head against Steve’s side. “You know… I dreamed about this. Maybe not with you guys specifically, because I was so happy that I had introduced you guys… that it had worked out for you… Maybe I jumped into things with Brock because I was so tired of looking for what you guys had…”

“And you didn’t think that there would be space for you?” Tony asked, glancing down at his soon to be partner. 

“Honestly? No. I didn’t know too much about poly relations, and I just…. I didn’t even know I was poly until you explained it? And I’m not one hundred percent I’m poly, but I know that the idea of being able to freely love like this is more appealing…” Steve hummed, tilting his head back into the hand that was carding through his hair. 

Bucky chuckled softly, gently running his hand over Steve’s chest. “When we get back, I want you and Tony to go on a date together. Just the two of you and explore your chemistry together.” 

Steve leaned up a little bit to look down at him. “Are… are you sure?” He asked, before Tony gently coaxed him back down. 

“Yeah Steve, I’m sure. So is Tony. We know how you and I are in a relationship together, and I mean shit, last I check, Tony and I were married, so the only real unknown is you and Tony… so date night once we get back without me. Then you guys can tell me all about it, and I’ll look forward to sharing it all with you after.” Bucky replied, watching Steve’s eyes slowly drifting shut. “Did you wanna stay here tonight Steve? No funny business, just cuddles.”

Tony chuckled softly. “I’m a slut for cuddles. So your call Dolly.” 

Steve’s eyes snapped open and nodded. “Okay, yeah, sure.” He smiled up at Tony who smiled back. “Come on then handsome, you get the middle tonight.” 

* * *

Sunday night when they landed, they were met with their entire friends group. Tony and Bucky had come clean about what they were doing on the plane ride so that Steve wasn’t railroaded, but given that Steve now had everything he could want, he was okay with what the pair were going to do for him. 

“Where is he going to be?” Bucky asked to the group there. 

“Bar, down on Seventeenth and Peters. Hanging out with his buddies from his fighting club… Hydra wasn’t it?” Pepper asked as she handed over some files to Tony who started to look through them. 

Natasha nodded. “Got a couple of our own people, called in a few more favours. Are you ready to pay for repairs for this bar Tony?” 

Bucky chuckled, seeing just how pale Steve looked from the fact that the entire group was already ready to kick Rumlow’s ass for him. “We called them thursday night when we found out…” 

“I...I know you told me that you did this, but I didn’t think it was going to happen that fast…” Steve replied softly. 

Sam moved up next to Steve and pulled him into a hug. “No one hurts you and gets away with it. Rumlow’s done man.” He said, to which Steve gave a small smile at his friend. Steve was almost lost in the group hug that next moment, laughing as they all comforted him. 

The drive to the bar was quick, and as the entire group piled out to go in, they looked like the startings to a mob. Natasha entered first, while the rest waited outside. It didn’t take her long to come back out, Rumlow trailing after her with a smirk on his face while his posse behind him. His smirk faded though when he saw everyone in front of him. 

Rumlow snorted. “You ran to Stark and Barnes when I broke up with you? Fuck how needy are you!? You can’t even last long enough to get a hold of yourself before you’re clinging to someone else!” he taunted at Steve while the rest of the Hydra fight club laughed at his words. 

Steve flinched at his words, and while everyone expected the first swing to come from Bucky, Tony or Sam, it was Clint who was quick and jabbed his fist into Rumlow’s throat to stop him from speaking the next taunt he was going to say. Gurgling came from the man as he tried to breathe before Rollins was in throwing his fist next. He was aiming for Clint but found his attack redirected by Natasha stepping in to protect her boyfriend. Sam couldn’t leave either of his partners to face this fight alone and was diving in next. It was a full out mob fight, fists flying in every direction and people fighting back to back against each other. There was broken glass flying, and blood being spilled everywhere. 

This lasted for near on fifteen minutes before the cops and EMTs showed up. Steve and his friends were treated first, while Rumlow and his gang laid back against the wall, unconscious and looking like they had gotten the worse end of the stick. The group gave their statements to the cop, and if there was money changing hands to keep them all out of the precinct, it was nobody’s business except Tony’s. 

Dawn was beautiful as they finally got back to the penthouse that Tony owned. Steve held an ice pack to his cheek, leaning on the railing of the balcony, staring out over the city as it woke up. He wasn’t sure what this feeling in his chest was, but it was better than what he had been feeling over the last six months. 

“Hey Steve, come on, it’s Tony’s turn for being the middle in the bed! He wants you to spoon him.” Bucky called out to Steve who chuckled and turned to join his two friends, now boyfriends, in bed. It was a good morning, all things considered. He still had his shit to get, but with friends like he had, that would fight to defend his honour? It didn’t matter. Everything was going to be okay.


End file.
